yukkurifandomcom-20200214-history
For Great Justice V
I have encountered a splendid girl today. Unfortunately, we aren't sharing the same tastes. I punish yukurris only when they act bad, but her... She just enjoys torturing yukkuris. Too bad. Let's think about something else. What's today? Reeducation of a perfect shithead Marisa? Perfect. During my free time, I added some improvements to the Basement. I added a second yukkurium. But, this one is not for taking it easy. I put shattered glass in it. And a little home, but it's not a horizontal home. In short, the yukkuris won't be able to sleep in this home. And, more than that, the food and the water are placed are the opposite side of the yukkurium. This is an improved prison, in fact. I designed this, basing myself on some notes from the Factory. I heard that they use something private's note, though. And, the Marisa for today. I put it in the normal cage to observe its behavior. The whole room is dark. Only the yukkurium is lighted, so it can't see me. Nor the « punishment yukkurium ». Let's see. -Marisa is in a strange place ~ze! I'm not in a good mood. I think I'll break you very quickly and give you to Patchouli. -What's this ~ze? I activate the electric device. -YU! What was that ~ze? Drop dead easy, Mr. Fidget! I turn it on again, and again. -Yu! Yu! It begins to scream. -Yuuuuu. Marisa wants to go home ~ze... What's this? I feel something strange, in my chest. When I see this yukkuri so scared, I feel myself becoming so... sadistic. I don't know why, but I want to see it more afraid! Be terrified! -So. You are the shithead Marisa, I heard? -Yuu? You're Mr. Owner? Bring me sweet to make Marisa feel better ~ze. Activate. -What did you say? -Yuu... It's screaming again. I love this. -Continue to scream. You're just a little baby, after all. Egotistic, crybaby, gross... -YUUUUUU! Hu hu hu. I love this! -Prove me that you're not a baby. Endure the pain with courage. Activate. -Yuhuuuu! Stop. -Marisa... is strong... Marisa... is not a crybaby... -All right. Activate. -YUU! -So? Are you still a baby? -Marisa... Marisa... Marisa... Already broken? Pfff. What a pain. I brough it to Patchy. And, after that, I went see the sadist girl. -I think I understood what you feel when you torture yukkuri... I apologize for calling you a sadist... -It's okay, it's okay. After all, I'm sadist, right? -I guess. -What do you prefer? -I like... seeing them terrified... Trying to hide into a corner. Screaming, arguing, barging, trying everything to avoid the pain. That's what I like. -I understand it well. I like you. -I like you too. And, when I came back, Patchy was here, hurt. She told me that the shithead Marisa attacked her and escaped. When I finish with you, Marisa, I'll give you to my new girlfriend!! Now, I'm crawling into a fucking forest, in order to find a little shitty ball!! I swear I'll make you so terrified, that you'll prefer to kill yourself! Finally, I found it. It's screaming, trying to hide in a dead tree. I come: -If you get out of there, I won't punish you. -Mister is a liar ~ze! Get off, stupid moron ~ze! Drop dead easy! -All right. I take it by force. The next day, I come to my girlfriend's home. She's writing some useless chronicles. I come near her, and I say: -Hello! As a gift for our new relations, I decided to offer you a little yukkuri that gave me a lot of trouble. I give her the shithead Marisa. -Ooh! Thanks! She kissed me. That's a very strange impression. -That's my pleasure, Akyu. After that, I don't know how she did it, but she managed to keep it alive for 3 months, torturing it everyday. I don't have any imagination, and I still don't like free torture. But I like to see terrified yukkuri, and I love my girlfriend Akyu. Category:Text Stories